Heart Of A King
by King-Again23
Summary: **AU** Future King Kovu is always being teased by Simba and his gang of friends. However, when King Scar asks Kovu, openly in front of Simba and his friends too, who he wants as his Future Queen; Kovu picks Nala. Unknown to the future King, Nala is also who Simba had his eye on.
1. Chapter 1

When the sun rose over the African plains, the animals lifted their heads and started to make their way to the heart of the savannah. Where a tall and mighty rock stood proudly with history to love behind it. This tall and prideful rock was known as Pride Rock. The home to the royals and the pride.

In the birthing cave of this rock laid the queen as she was trying to give bith to the king's heir. The queen dug her claws into the ground and closed her eyes tightly with pain as her friend stood beside her, trying to make sure the queen could finish dilvering the heir.

"It's alright, Zira, you can do this."

Zira opened one of her red eyes slightly and glared at her friend, Sarafina, the best she could and gave a slight growl at her.

"I doubt you know what this feels like!" Zira groweled.

Sarafina rolled her eyes and gave a quick nuzzle to the queen. "I had to deal with the pain when birthing my own daughter and son a few weeks ago. Don't you remember what you and Sarabi told me?"

"Hardly!"

"You said there is no such thing as can't and it would all be over soon," Sarafina went on. "So, that's what I'm telling you! This little one will be here soon."

Zira sucked in a breath and gave one last push, and a auburn cub came out. Sarafina gave a purr and placed the small cub by Zira's stomach as the cub started to drink some of Zira's milk.

"It's a boy and he's so handsome," Sarafina explained with a smile. "What are you going to name the little one?"

Zira looked down at her son and smiled. "Kovu. It was Scar's idea for the name if it was a boy. If it were a girl, then Vitani."

Suddenly Scar came in with Rafiki by his side, his green eyes had a warm sparkling shine. The king nuzzled his queen before looking down at his tiny son while Rafiki cracked open a furit to mark the future king's head with the juices.

Then Rafiki took some dirt and sprinkled it on Kovu's head, which made him sneeze. Scar gave a smile before watching the baboon take his son out to the peak and lift him up for the subjects to see their future ruler.

"Did a wonderful job, my love," Scar whispered to his mate during the ceremony. "He'll be a little heartbreaker when older."

"A true king with a motive to make our lands greater than before," Zira added on.

* * *

"Have you seen your nephew, Mufasa?" Sarabi asked her mate while he watched from the side lines of Pride Rock. They weren't up close considering how Sarabi was caring for their own son, Simba.

"I haven't yet, but I will do so," Mufasa promised his mate. "I'm just wondering how he managed to get the throne considering his odd personality from cub hood."

Sarabi gave a slight chuckle. "My dear, Scar has changed and he proved he would be a good king. Besides, look how you're doing with the Lion Guard! They're protecting the lands like no tomorrow."

Mufasa shifted with a slight blush. It was true the guard was doing a great job thanks to Mufasa's leadership skills.

The guard members also had their own cubs. The stongest memeber, Alcides, had a daughter called Tama. The bravest, Kiva, had a son named Tojo. The fastest, Uhuru, had a daughter named Kula. And the keenest of sight, Ryuu's son was called Malka.

Tama had the looks of her father, same went with Kula, Tojo had more of his mother's looks while Malka looked more like his grandfather, Zuberi. When the team met they decided that their kids would become friends.

Sarafina's mate, Tor, had fathered her two cubs. Nala and Mheetu. Tor was a light skinned lion with a golden-like mane with bright blue eyes. Mheetu had picked up his looks expect for his mane color and Nala looked like Sarfina with no doubt.

"I believe Simba will be very good friends with Kula, Tama, Malka, Tojo, Nala, and Mheetu." Mufasa broke the silence as the animals bowed. "He will surely take good care of his cousin as well."

"I should hope so." Sarabi said. "Simba is going to be the next leader of the Guard after all, right?"

Mufasa thought for a moment. "It all depends on Scar. If my brother shall have another cub then that cub will be the next leader but if he does not, then Simba will step up for that."

Sarabi rose an eyebrow. "You're going to train Simba either way, aren't you?"

"Of course. Better safe than sorry," The golden leader smiled.

When the animals began to leave the area, Mufasa took a few steps towards the rock before looking over his shoulder at his mate. All Sarabi did was smile at her mate.

"Go and meet your nephew."

With those words, Mufasa took off and vanished out of sight before Sarabi stood up with her tiny son in her mouth.

She began to walk off where her friends were, they had all agreed to meet up once again with her cubs. As their mates were a little too busy to look after their little angels. All expect for Tor who glady looked after Mheetu and Nala.

But one thing sat on her mind.

Would the other cubs welcome young Kovu into their little group of friends? After all, Kovu was going to be the youngest and the youngest cubs were usually shunned by the older ones.

It made her heart fear for the little one.

But then again, Simba would make sure his cousin was included. After all, family was always there for family. No matter what happened, and she was sure her son could make Kovu feel welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had past and young Prince Kovu had grown into a playful young, adventuress cub. As did Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Tama, Kula, Malka, Tojo, and their friend Chumvi. As the sun rose over the powerful Pride Lands, the auburn cub with a dark brown tuff on his head sat at the peak. Looking over the Kingdom with happiness in his green eyes.

"All of this will be mine!" Kovu cooed as his green eyes looked over his father's land.

"What are you doing out so early?"

Kovu looked over his shoulder to see his father. Scar looked very much like his own son but his pelt was orange rather than auburn fur.

"Hi dad! Since you promised to show me around, I thought I might get a head start by being up early!" Kovu puffed out his chest like his father would when adressing subjects.

Scar smiled. "Ah you clever little boy! You will make a fine king one day!"

"Can we go see the kingdom now?" Kovu asked with puppy-like eyes. Scar fought the urge to say yes as he had to do his kingly duties first.

The look Scar gave his son was once Kovu knew all to well by now. Whenever Scar had his emerald green eyes shifting around, trying to think of the answer, Kovu knew it meant he was busy at the moment but always made it up by showing him around after.

Seeing the sadden look on Kovu's face by the king nuzzle his first born.

"Why don't you go see if you can play with Simba?" Scar suggested. "And when I'm done, we'll see the kingdom together and have a lesson."

Kovu shifted slightly. Simba never really liked him all that well, in fact, Simba and his friends would always tease Kovu for being the way he was. The youngest out of the cubs in the Pride, and Chumvi only beat him by two days.

It was always pain in hanging out with the golden prince and his gang of friends. But he just couldn't disobey his father.

"Yes dad." Kovu nodded and nuzzled his father's legs before running down the rocky steps. Scar jumped to be within an ear shout of his son.

"Stay out of the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands!" Scar shouted.

"Got it!"

Running through his lands, every animal said hello to the young prince as he ran past them. Looking every where for his cousin with hate. Never did Kovu liked hanging out with Simba at all, and it was the same way with Simba.

Malka would tease him for being too slow. Tama would make fun of his ways of doing things. Kula would just back Tama up. Tojo laughed at him when he tripped. Chumvi, who was by far the only nice one, would always help Kovu back up before being pressured into teasing.

Nala and Mheetu did whatever Simba was doing.

It was just plain hell for the future King. And Kovu knew Simba would be the leader of the Lion Guard considering how he heard his parents didn't plan on having anymore cubs.

But it would be nice to have another cub so he wouldn't be teased anymore.

With the watering hole coming into view, Kovu came to a stop when he saw Simba's golden fur and he held his breath. He had finally found them.

"Hey Simba!" He heard Malka say. "Ain't it nice without Kovu here?"

Kovu held his breath again and waited for Simba's answer. Hoping his cousin would at least defend him in one way.

But it didn't happen.

"Sure is." Simba nodded. "I mean, he's not that bad when it comes to certain things like being quiet and listening to us, but he's not fun at all."

 _Come on, Chumvi, defend me!_ Kovu thought. Pleading for his one friend to do so. _You know me better than anyone!_

"He's not that bad," Chumvi spoke and Kovu nearly jumped for joy. "He's really fun when you get to know him."

Tama scoffed. "Really?"

"Chumvi, you of all lions should know Kovu sucks at being fun," Tojo mumbled. "All he ever wants to do is listen to his daddy's lessons!"

For being the son of Kiva, the bravest, Tojo sure didn't act like his friendly father. Nor did anyone else who was born with a parent of the Lion Guard.

Kula shifted before getting on her paws and sat down next to Chumvi. "I doubt he'll come here today! Scar's taking him on a tour."

"Good, one free day," Simba purred before Kovu growled.

"Not a free day for you!" Kovu shouted, catching their attention. Instead of a warm gaze in his eyes, it was now cold-hearted. "You're lucky dad lets you stay!"

Malka rose an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

The youngest made his way over so he was standing in the middle of the gang. Trying to act brave like his father did when really he regreted saying that.

"Other male lions found within the pride should be banished or killed," Kovu stated. "But since Uncle Mufasa and his guard are keeping the Circle of Life protected as well as the Pride Lands, dad's letting you guys stay!"

Mheetu shifted. "What about our dad? Is Scar just feeling pity on us?"

Kovu looked at the light furred cub and shook his head. "No. Uncle Tor is dad's best friend! He'll never kick him or his cubs out!"

"Pssh, what do you know?" Simba challenged. "I should be future king instead. My dad is basically loved by the whole lands!"

Chumvi frowned. "At least you guys all know your dads! Mine up and left."

Kovu looked down at his paws. Chumvi's dad didn't want to be a father so he left Kiali and Chumvi was glad the only thing he had gotten from his horrible father was the mane color. That way his mother didn't need to be reminded of him.

No one dared to speak about him in front of Chumvi.

It was also the reason why Chumvi was so friendly and was willing to do anything to keep his friends from harm or leaving him.

"You can find a fatherly-figure in any one of our dads," Malka hissed out. "Expect Kovu's."

"I find that Scar is a great father," Chumvi muttered. "I want him to be a fatherly figure to me."

Simba rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Just as the gang was going away, Kovu ran behind them and stopped before shouting something that made everyone groan.

"Dad says I need to hang out with you guys!"

"Oh great..." Simba whispered under his breath to Malka and Tojo. "Hurry up then!"

And they took off running with Kovu trying to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

Apart from being with his cousin, Kovu always found himself being dared into things to prove he was just as brave as the other cubs. No matter what Simba and Malka were the ones to be daring him. Kovu found it funny that they weren't brothers, after all, they acted quite the same way in some situations. And he found himself being dared by the other cubs. Not including Chumvi and Nala though.

"Hey, runt!" Malka said giving a smirk to Simba and Tojo.

Kovu sighed and looked down at his paws. "Yes, Malka?"

"You know about the Graveyard right?" Malka asked, cocking his head to the side as he went closer to the future king.

"Yes, I do!" Kovu frowned, standing up and glaring daggers at Malka. "What about it?"

Simba and Malka shared a look before Simba stepped out and gabbed Kovu with his paw. "Well, we're near the place, and you're going into it!"

Kovu stopped himself from opening his mouth with a shock look. The one thing, beside the Outlands, he was told not to go into and he was now being dared to go into the place? What would his father think when he found out? Oh, how his heart was beating! But he remained calm.

"Guys, we're not allowed there," Chumvi spoke up. "Should we really risk being there?"

Tama rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chumvi, it's not that bad."

"Have you gone there before?" Chumvi questioned.

"Yes, with Kula."

Kovu looked over to Kula who just shrugged. If they made it out without anything happening them he could too! He took a deep breath before pushing through the circle and he felt everyone's confused gazes on his back.

His green eyes narrowed slightly as the dark slope to the Graveyard. He barely noticed Nala and her brother running up to him. Their words never reached his ears as his mind was focused on the dark place. This would be bad if something happened.

With a heavu heart, Kovu went down into the Graveyard and Simba's eyes widen.

"Kovu! No!" Simba yelled jumping to reach his cousin before seeing him trip and fall. "Kovu!"

"Ahh!" Kovu shouted as he kept falling onto more and more rocks before hitting the bottom.

Malka held his breath as he looked over. "Is... is he dead?"

Tojo's ears flattened. "Oh no! What do we tell Scar?"

"We can just get the Lion Guard!" Mheetu explained.

"They'll know something went down then!" Tama growled. "No Lion Guard."

"We can't just leave him there!" Kula agured. "He'll die!"

Nala looked down at Kovu. "Kovu! Are you okay!?"

No respond.

"Damn it!" Malka hissed.

Simba shifted at the sight. "I... I'm going to get dad and Uncle Scar!" The golden prince ran off a moment later.

* * *

Darkness was all Kovu could see. His sides hurt like hell as he tried to open up his eyes. The rocks did a number on him and he could barely make out what the others were saying. He heard Nala calling for him, asking him if he was okay.

"H-Hurting," Kovu whispered so softly none could hear him. "H-Help, p-please."

This was exactly why he wished he had never been dared to do this. The reason why his heart waas beating like no tomorrow. There was going to be someway he ended up hurt, and this was it!

He really wanted his father at the moment. And his mother also. He wanted to be told everything was going to be fine and all the pain would go away soon.

"Ya think he's dead?" Kovu heard a voice whisper.

"Depends. Ed! Sniff!" The prince tensed when he felt something sniffing him. "Well?"

Kovu guessed the thing shook its head as he heard a low growl. So it was an animal to be true, but what kind of animal? More importantly, why were they down here instead of up in the Pride Lands?

He felt something nudge him.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Kovu moaned in pain. "N-No."

"Can you open up your eyes?"

The prince slowly opened his eyes despite the pain he was feeling and held his breath on what he saw next. Three hyenas stared at him. He would've backed up if it weren't for the pain and if he were standing up instead of laying down.

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt ya," The first one promised. "What's your name?"

"K-Kovu. Prince Kovu." Kovu explained. "W-Who are you?"

"Well, kid, I'm Banazi. This is Shenzi," Banazi pointed to the hyena with bangs and then at a crazy-insane one. "And that's Ed."

Shenzi walked up to the royal. "Why are you down here? Do you know what we do to kings that step out of their Kingdom?"

"Shenzi," Banazi glared. "Let the kid go."

"Excuse me?" Shenzi blinked.

"We help him and get the kid gotta here," Banazi glared at her. "End of story. He's in too much pain to be eaten."

* * *

Just after Kovu could stand once again, thanks to the help of Banazi and his friends, he felt the pain starting to vanish up he could still feel some of it.

The hyenas were truly nice once he got to know them but he knew his father wouldn't approve of his friendship with them.

Kovu's heart stopped.

His father!

Suddenly before he could anything, Kovu heard a angered roar and in came his father's orange pelt with his Uncle's golden pelt. He backed up and watch his friends fight back before being defeated. Thankfully, Scar didn't kill them nor did Mufasa.

Scar glared at them with much hate in his green eyes. "And you think you can come near my son?"

Shenzi gulped. "We, ugh, we were helping him!"

"Helping? I hardly think so," Mufasa frowned. "More like attacking him."

"N-No! Really! The kid was hurt and we helped him!" Banazi pleaded, locking eyes with Kovu for some help.

Kovu got the message and ran to stand in front of his father without wincing in pain. Scar gave a small gasp at the look of pain on Kovu's face.

"They're telling the truth, dad," Kovu said. "I tripped and fell down. They helped me."

"Fine," Scar growled, picking his son up and began to make his way out of the burial grounds while Mufasa stayed behind.

"Stay away from my nephew from now on," Mufasa growled before following his brother.

"Yes sir," The hyenas nodded.

* * *

"Kovu!" Simba said running up to his uncle and cousin. "You're okay!"

Kovu didn't respond, Scar merely gave his nephew a frown before making his way over to a clear spot to talk to his son. Mufasa glared at his son for a moment as the rest of his guard, Sarafina, and Chumvi's mother talked to their own cubs.

"Was it your idea?" Mufasa asked his son.

Simba shifted. "Well, not exactly, it was Malka's idea first."

"And you thought it was a good idea?" Mufasa hissed.

"...Yeah for the first while!" Simba said. "I didn't think he would trip like that though."

When Kovu felt the grass on his paws, he noticed how Scar made sure he felt no pain before laying down next to him. The king gave his son a nuzzle before giving him a worried look.

"I was so worried when I heard about the whole thing," Scar told him.

"You were?" Kovu asked.

Scar nodded. "Of course! You're my son, Kovu, why wouldn't I be worried?"

Kovu shrugged for a moment. "I don't know, I just thought you would move on and have another cub."

The king's eyes went wide for a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't dream of having a second cub to replace his first born.

"I couldn't dream of having a replacement." Scar explained. "Nor could your mother."

"Oh."

For the rest of the day, Scar kept by his son and showed him around the Kingdom by having Kovu on his back. And when the day was done, Kovu was sleeping by his father and mother.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since Kovu had gone to the graveyard and he hadn't seen his cousin since. Simba had begun his lessons on the Lion Guard, and thought about his guard, but only from his father's advice. The others had started to mature greatly but still held onto their trouble-making ways. Chumvi eventually became a little more like his father.

His mother hated it.

It was a great surprise to Chumvi's development, many lioness couldn't believe how Chumvi was starting to act like. It seemed like Chumvi's eyes were landing on Kula rather than Tama, which everyone thought they would end up together, yet it seemed they thought wrong.

Another event that shock many was Mheetu's change. Much like his father, Tor, Mheetu was acting quite a lot like Tor. Both light furred lions took walks in the night and slept mainly through the day. But there was always one thing Mheetu got from his mother.

The trait of kindess. Mheetu would always see his father and mother helping out many animals when Scar and Mufasa weren't able to do so. But it seemed like Mheetu got the trait more from his mother than father. While Tor was kind, Sarafina was more kind. She took in a few cubs when Tor didn't want to, only for their mother to find them the next day. So, Mheetu was glad about having that trait from his mother.

Everyone was growing up and the boy's manes were coming in nicely.

Mheetu's brown mane had came in much like his father's but one part of his mane hung over his left eye. Chumvi's mane was more messy in tone, it made him look handsome in a way no one could name. Malka had a two colored mane. Black and brown. It was more neat than Chumvi's mane but if it wasn't, then the two had the same mane style.

Tojo's mane was more sleek and much more in the style of his father's. Which was a little like Mufasa's style but different. And Simba?

Well, his mane was a bright red color, his earrims were disappearing and gained more muscles. Many could see him as handsome like Chumvi was.

It wasn't a surprise when Kovu's mane was a very rich dark brown at all. It was nothing like his father's mane style. Where Scar's was more sleek, Kovu's was a little more fluffed out.

He also gained more muscle as he grew into his adolescene stage.

When the sun rose on Pride Rock, Kovu walked out into the sunlight. He reached the peak and sat down with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course he had forgotten about me," Kovu sighed, looking at his paws. In his mind was his best friend, or was, Chumvi. "He grew up to be like his father."

Not noticing Mufasa coming up the rocky steps, Kovu laid down as his Uncle watched with wonder. Mufasa had grown to see Kovu as a second son, and he loved Kovu dearly like his brother did.

"Oh? What's with the sad face?" Mufasa asked.

Kovu shot up right and looked over his shoulder. "Uncle Mufasa! You scared me."

"I didn't mean that," The golden Lion Guard leader chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything, I know I'll rule soon, but it feels too much," Kovu explained. "What if I can't do a good job like dad?"

"You'll do fine!"

"How do you know that?"

Mufasa frowned and made his way over to his nephew. "Because I can see your father in you. Now, come with me. I want to speak about something."

With hesitation for a moment, Kovu slowly followed his Uncle. Not noticing his father standing with pride in his eyes as he watched the scene.

* * *

Careful not to wake up his mother, Simba quickly slipped away from their cave with ease. The wind was cool on his incoming mane and he was ready to be with his friends. Already knowing who he wanted on his guard as what members.

He would be the leader, of course. Malka would be the strongest, Tojo would be the fastest, Chumvi as the bravest, and Mheetu as the keenest of sight. He wouldn't dream of putting Kula, Tama, and Nala in danger by placing them on the guard.

Simba could guess who would end up with who now. Chumvi with Kula, Malka with Tama, Mheetu with an new lioness they met named Timira, Tojo with Timira's sister Banou. And of course, him with Nala.

Ah, Nala. She had grown into a fine lioness and Simba would never admit he loved her since cubhood. It was just too soon to know about speak about. But now? Now he could.

And he would tell her soon!

Seeing his friends come into view, Simba rushed over and met them ease. They all laughed before walking off to where they would normally hang out.

"Simba, don't you have lessons?" Chumvi asked.

Simba rolled his eyes. "No. Dad's gone for the day and he says he'll teach me tomorrow. I have plently of time to learn about it all."

"Right, we're not even adults!" Tama reminded Chumvi. "Give it time!"

Malka rolled his eyes. "That might be true, here, but let's be real. We're going to be adults soon and Simba will probably be getting the mark real soon."

"And when I do, I'm going to have Malka, Tojo, Chumvi, and Mheetu on my guard." Simba explained. "I don't want to put you, Kula, or Nala in danger by having you three on the guard."

Kula shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

"Kovu," Scar said making his way over to his son when they returned. "I need you to go get your cousin and his friends."

Kovu blinked. "Why?"

"Because, I have something to ask you and I need all of them present for this."

Kovu shifted. Not exactly what he wanted to see again. Those familiar faces again. But apart of him wanted to see Nala and Chumvi once again. So, maybe there was good out of this.

"Yes, father." Kovu nodded before taking off. Leaving the two brothers alone.

Mufasa looked at his brother and smiled softly. "Do you wish for me to be present as well?"

"It's not my choice but if you must," Scar rolled his eyes. "I have duties to do after this. I put them on hold because of this."

"May I ask what the question is?" Mufasa asked.

Scar stood straight and held his head high. "It's about Kovu's future queen of course. I want to know who he wants."

"And Simba and the others need to be there?"

The king walked back into the cave with his brother, and Scar stopped to see the lionesses and Zira were gone out for the day.

"It would be easier to have them here and to make sure he chooses out of Kula, Tama, and Nala." Scar explained. "Not Timira and Banou."

Mufasa dipped his head. "Well, I'll stay here to see what my nephew's choice is."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Simba and the others were laying down in the shade as they talked. Mheetu and his sister joined not long before.

It wasn't long before they heard an familiar voice behind them.

"Good, you're all here. My father wishes for your presence in the cave of Pride Rock."

They all looked over in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good, you're all here. My father wishes for your presence in the cave of Pride Rock."_

 _They all looked over in shock._ Simba had to blink twice to fully understand what he was looking at right now. Malka had his mouth open, Tojo just stared, Tama stood still. Kula, Nala, and Mheetu began to look at each other before going back to looking at the crowned prince.

Kovu had grown so much that they hardly recognized him. He wasn't that little small and slender cub anymore. No. He was muscular now and bigger in size, and he had a rich dark brown mane. He had grown up so much that it scared them.

How much would he grow over the years now? Did they even want to know? Simba held his breath for a moment before going up to his cousin and rose an eyebrow before gulping. Where would he start? He hadn't seen Kovu in such a long time and the whole thing was a little scary.

The next lion guard leader was going to speak up but Nala had beat him to it. She went on about how Kovu had grown up so much and he looked very strong and right to be the next king. Kovu wasn't so sure about how to respond but he did.

"So, why are we all needed at Pride Rock?" Mheetu asked. "Shouldn't _you_ just be there?" Another thing about Mheetu was; he had grown to be doubting Kovu a little.

Kovu held his head high. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "All I know is he wants you at Pride Rock. Right away, so let's go."

The dark prince didn't wait for their respond as he was already walking back to the tall rock. The gang of friends followed the mighty prince with some confusion and doubt in their eyes. Simba could clearly see his cousin was more into being king now.

Yet what could his Uncle want from them so soon? Yes, Simba hadn't seen much of Scar, but he was trying to figure out what he could want from him and his friends. Was this a warning for them to not challenge Kovu for the throne?

With Pride Rock coming into view, Simba saw Malka running up to be in front of Kovu. Stopping him the process and gave him a look. Kovu merely returned the look with a stern face.

"Cut the act, Kovu," Malka spat. His red eyes narrowing. "What's this all about?"

"As I said before," Kovu said. A stern tone to his voice. "All I know is he wants you there."

Simba pushed through to get to Malka. "Come on, Malka, let's just do what he says."

"Wait, what?" Tama spat. "Since when do you want to listen to the youngest?"

Chumvi shifted. "Let it be! Kovu just keep walking!"

Kovu held back a respond before going back to walking. The others were getting on his nerves so quickly he thought he might snap and yell at them. Like they had done before. Kovu was thankful he took lessons from his father and fighting lessons from his Uncle.

Even the guard helped with his lessons.

But now was not the time to such things. They were climbing up the rocky steps and stopped just outside the cave and waited for Scar.

When the king came got them, Kovu stood up right in front of his father with the others behind them. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see Mufasa there as well. The crowned prince heard Simba give a confused whisper to Malka and Tojo before snapping to attention.

Scar gave a look to Mufasa and cleared his throat. Stepping forward to circle the group and went back to his original stance at the front.

"Uncle Scar," Simba spoke, stepping forward. "What's this all about?"

Scar grinned. "Ah, I shall tell you in a moment!"

"This seems weird, sis," Mheetu whispered to his sister.

"Yes, but, we need to listen," Nala whispered back.

"Well!" Scar said, snapping the sibling's attention to him. "Kovu, I need to ask you something, and I thought this would be the best to see the opotions."

Kovu rose an eyebrow. "Father, what do you mean by opotions?"

"This is about your Future Queen," Scar revealed. Nala, Kula, and Tama gave a little gasp. They could be the future queen of Pride Rock? "We have three lovely lionesses here, pick one."

Kovu gulped and looked over his shoulder to them. All three were standing straight and probably hoping they would be picked.

Tama and Kula teased him throughout his cubhood and didn't stop until he stopped hanging out with them. Nala didn't do much at all. Besides, Chumvi and Malka had their eyes on Tama and Kula, and it wasn't hard to know.

So... Nala was the only choice left. And she would make a wonderful queen!

"I've made my choice, father," Kovu admitted.

Scar smiled and purred. "Wonderful! What's your choice?"

Simba held his breath. Oh, how he hoped Kovu didn't pick any of them! All three of them already had someone who loved them. But it was up to Kovu now. Yet, he just had to say none of them!

"I picked Nala." All of Simba's hopes came crashing down. How dare he...?

Nala looked surprise when Simba stole a glance at her but he saw that surprise fade away when she stepped towards Kovu with a smile.

N _o, Nala, please don't nuzzle him, please don't say you're honored!_ Simba pleaded in his mind but she didn't hear those pleads.

"I'm honored," Nala purred giving a Kovu a nuzzle and he returned it.

Scar and Mufasa shared a loving look. "Wonderful choice," Mufasa nodded with a smile. "Don't you think so, Scar?"

"I do. Now, I shall speak about this with Sarafina and Tor." Scar explained, heading outside of the cave with Mufasa. "Do stay here while I do so."

When the King and the Lion Guard leader was gone, Simba turned to Kovu and growled. Kovu was taken back while the others looked at each other before back at Simba.

It was Malka who broke the silent growl and what he said shocked Kovu.

"Simba, bro, what are you doing?" Malka asked. "You gotta let this go."

"How can I?" Simba growled. Nala was taken back. "He's the youngest and should pick someone his own age!"

"Hey!" Mheetu spat. "Me and Nala are only a few weeks older! We're all the same age."

"Doesn't matter to me." Simba mumbled.

* * *

When Scar reached Tor and Sarafina, he found them resting peacefully with Zira and Sarabi. The king allowed a small smile to appear at the sight of Zira but it quickly faded when they noticed him.

Tor gave him an confused look but shrugged as he knew Scar wasn't going to harm them at all. After all, he was doing a good job keeping the Circle Of Life in check as the Pride Lands were powerful and full of animals and happiness.

"Ah, Tor and Sarafina, I need to talk to you," Scar explained. That seemed to get Tor's head to shoot up faster than expected. "No worries, Tor, you're not going to be asked to leave the Pride Lands."

Tor calmed down a little, no matter what, he didn't want to leave this land and it was always a fear of his's.

"What do you need?" Sarafina asked.

"Kovu needs a mate to rule along aside him," Scar told them. Tor's eyes shined with eagerness. It seemed the light furred lion knew exactly where Scar was going. "I'm going to betroth him to Nala. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" Tor nodded, Sarafina shot him a look. "What?"

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "My little girl going to be queen? How did you chose her?"

"Simple really, I gathered Kula, Tama, and Nala at Pride Rock and had Kovu pick between them." Scar explained. "Honestly, it seemed the easiest way."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," Tor said and Sarafina nodded. "Nala will make a fine queen."

"For all." Zira added in.

Scar smiled. "That's the plan, now I do need to get back."

* * *

"It's settled," Scar spoke as he came back into the cave.

Kovu and Nala nuzzled before listening back to Scar as he explained the betrothed was done. The next two rulers were chosen. Kovu, of course, and Nala as his queen. Simba held his breath for a moment, watching Mheetu going up to nuzzle his sister.

"Congrats, sis," Mheetu smiled. "You too, Kovu."

The dark prince beamed. "Thank you, Mheetu."

Malka and Tojo shared a look before shrugging and saying their congrats to the two. As did the rest expect Simba. Deep in Malka's mind, he knew Simba loved Nala. Probably more so than Kovu did.

But Simba couldn't do a thing. And if he did, it would probably disturb the peace of the Pride Lands.

"Kovu, can I talk to you?" Simba asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Kovu mumbled, following his cousin.

Once outside the cave, Simba gave a glare to Kovu. Everything was going in the wrong direction and the golden prince knew it.

"What were you thinking? Chosing Nala?" Simba growled.

Kovu blinked and backed up a little. "I knew Chumvi and Malka liked Kula and Tama, so I couldn't pick them!"

"It so happens I also love Nala!" Simba spat. "Why couldn't you say none?"

"Simba, I promise you, I had no choice." Kovu promised. "And, tell you what, if I come across another lioness and I find out I have feelings for her, I'll leave Nala and you can have her."

Simba frowned and turned away. "But that won't happen, will it?"

Kovu sighed. "It's up to fate."

Fate. Right. It's always up to fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Deciding to spend some time with her betrothed, Nala had stopped hanging out with her friends. During that time, Simba had unlocked the roar of the elders and began to his guard. The old guard retired and Mufasa trained his son more and more. However, Kovu's own king lesson picked up as well.

Leaving little time for him to spend with Nala.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't find the time for her. Everyone had came to reality when they realized just how much Kovu loved Nala and vice versa. Kovu wasn't going to be the little runt everyone had known forever, and they began to change their ways.

Serveal weeks had taken place and the new Lion Guard had eventually began to do missions while the old one watched. Each member felt honored to hear the old one speak so highly of them. Though the honor was cut short when Alcides, Kiva, Uhuru, and Ryuu had died suddenly.

They weren't fogotten but the Guard had moved on fast considering how they needed to protect the Pride Lands at all cost and mourning could happen later. But with each passing day, they all mourned. Malka explained how lucky Simba was for having his father still alive.

Chumvi had also explained they were all lucky to know the old guard. No one could disagree with him. Who could when he had a point?

When Simba's guard had brought back a rogue lioness, everyone had found out her name was Aliyah. The royal family was wiry at first but had trusted her after awhile. Aliyah's fur was a whitish-gold, her paws were colorless and she had a bright red tail tuff. Her eyes were a purplish-pink.

Aliyah had a pinkish outland-nose, much like how Kovu, Scar, and Zira had a black outland nose. A hair tuff that covers her left eye and Aliaah's slightly older than Kovu but is still younger than the rest of the gang.

As part of Kovu's training, he was to give Aliyah judgement. Yes, the crowned prince was nervous but with Nala at his side and the guard, he could do it. When the day came along, Kovu stood at the peak with the pride around him as he looked down at Aliyah.

Her eyes shined with worry but he sucked in a breath and remembered what Scar had told him. He needed to be stern, serious, and wouldn't make a joke out of things like this. He held his head high as he felt the pride's gaze on him.

"Aliyah," Kovu said breaking the silence. So many thoughts ran through his mind like rushing water. "It's time for your judgement.

The lioness nodded. "I... Okay. I'm ready."

"When you first came here, you asked my father and I for judgement," Kovu went on. "And I pass it now."

Simba held his breath. Surely Kovu would take pity on her right? His amber eyes landed on Nala. His heart skipped a beat but he reminded himself she was Kovu's now.

Yes, Simba still hated that fact.

"I have chosen your fate," Kovu have a slight gulp as his green eyes met his father's. "You are allowed to stay within the pride from now on. You have the freedom to leave whenever you please."

Scar stepped up beside his son and gazed down on Aliyah. "But if you leave, you are to never return."

Kovu blinked and looked at his father. "That's not what we decided." He whispered, Scar gave him a glare.

"Yes, but, I am not taking the chance," Scar growled back before looking down at the lioness. "Do you understand, Aliyah?"

Aliyah nodded. "Yes your majesty. I understand perfectly."

When the judgement day had passed, Kovu was free to spend time with Nala. What Kovu didn't know was Simba had watched them hang out from time to time. The crowned pince began to think the reason why Simba was adoving him was because of the whole betrothed thing.

It bothered him at first but he quickly got over it.

Everything was going well until the future king and queen heard a fight breaking lose and both ran over to the sound.

Two lions were fighting. Mheetu and what looked to be, Simba. Kovu and Nala blinked. Why were they fighting? And what about?

Both rushed over to their respective family member and tried to get to the bottom of the fight. Nala had managed to calm her brother down while Kovu was having a harder time to get Simba to calm down.

The Lion Guard leader wasn't listening to his cousin.

"Simba! Calm down!" Kovu yelled at his cousin. "Just calmly tell me what happen!"

Simba roared. "No! Why should I?"

"Because it's the best way to solve something," Kovu pleaded. "Please Simba, calm down."

Mheetu frowned. "He won't listen Kovu, he was like that before I can into the picture."

Nala blinked. "What do you mean, Mheetu?"

"He was angry about something, so I took him out of the lair to get him to cool off," Mheetu went on explaining. "But he just got more angry and started to fight with me!"

"Of course," Kovu mumbled under his breath. "Simba, take a walk so you can cool off."

Simba growled and rose his paw, claws out. Mheetu gave a slight gasp and yelled for Kovu to look out as the future king's eyes were on him instead of Simba.

Kovu looked back in confusion before his eyes widen and he was struck by Simba. Simba gasped when he realized on what he had done.

"K-Kovu?" Simba muttered, going to check on his cousin. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

The future king looked up at his cousin slightly as his mane hung over his eyes and Simba's own eyes widen on what he saw. A pink scar over his left eye.

"Bet that the anger is gone, huh?" Kovu growled. "Isn't it!?"

"Kovu," Nala's sweet voice broke through Kovu's own angry that had came up. He left the lioness nuzzle him. "You need to have Rafiki check your ingury."

"No. It's fine," Kovu explained, giving her a nuzzle.

Simba shifted. "Kovu, look, I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Look, Simba, it's fine. Things happen," Kovu spat. Clearly not forgiving him. "Just learn to control the temper!"

Simba looked down as his cousin and his betrothed walk away to Rafiki's tree. Mheetu gave one look at his leader before going back to the lair.

"Of... Of course."

One thought ran through Simba's mind.

 _I'm going to be in so much trouble... Why wasn't I thinking when I did that!?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aliyah belongs to CandyLuv99**

 **Jason Chandler: Your OC(s) will appear in a later chapter!**

When Kovu came back from Rafiki's tree with Nala at his side, he was met with two worried parents and soon-to-be-in-law parents. He tried to explain what happened but it was tricky since both set of parents wouldn't stop talking.

Nala had to roar to get them to quiet talking and let Kovu have the spotlight.

"Thanks," Kovu mumbled to his love. His green eyes landed on his parents. "It was just an accident, that's all."

Scar frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Is this true? Not a lie?" He began walking around his son, searching for something to tell him that Kovu was lying. "Nala, is what he says the truth?"

"Yes." Nala dipped her head. "It is." Catching on to Kovu's little white lie.

"Good," Scar growled before heading out to do his duties.

Tor and Sarafina shared a look before going off to their usual hang out spot while Zira stayed back with her baby boy. Making sure Nala had no inguries, making sure Kovu had no more inguries. Once she was happy, the queen left the two alone.

Kovu sighed and laid down with Nala at his side. He lied to keep Simba out of trouble, when he knew Simba should in trouble. But one thing was keeping him from doing so. He loved Simba, yes, even if he did go overboard with teasing.

Nothing would change the fact they were family. The dark prince would do anything to keep Simba out of trouble. They would just have to understand family came first, then the kingdom, and then everyone else would follow suit.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't feel Nala start to nuzzle him. A lick on his cheek was what brought him back to reality. Green eyes met greenish-blue eyes. He purred lightly before giving her a nuzzle.

"Should you have really lied?" Nala asked. "Your father might find out the truth."

"If he does, I'll explain the whole thing, and he can decide which is true." Kovu sighed. "Simba doesn't need to get into trouble like a cub."

Nala shifted. "Speaking of cubs..."

"What? What about them?" Kovu questioned.

"Have you ever thought about them? What might your cubs be like?" Nala asked, feeling a tad nervous. "Our families are going to expect we have some."

Kovu held his breath. Yes, he did think about them. But he never thought he would have some. "Well, one day when we're ready, we'll have some cubs." He gave her a nuzzle. "They'll be the best cubs ever."

"That's what every parents say," Nala chuckled.

"And they're right." Kovu smiled.

* * *

No matter what ones would say, Simba would always feel guilty for marking his cousin's left eye with a pink scar. It shouldn't have happened and Simba knew that very well. His own guard tried to cheer him up but the guilt was always there.

Malka and Tojo tried everything they could think of to make Simba laugh, but nothing worked. Chumvi and Mheetu had started to believe nothing would make the leader smile until Chumvi had an idea and left the lair for a moment.

All members expect for Simba was confused when Chumvi returned with Aliyah. The brown maned lion explained Aliyah could possibly find a way to make him happy and they left her with the prince. The whitish-gold lioness took a look at Simba before sighing.

"Is something wrong?" Aliyah asked.

Simba huffed. "No."

"I know you're lying." She stated.

"Why do you care?" Simba asked, standing up.

Aliyah frowned. "Because the guard and the rest of the Pride Lands need you. Besides, you can't let whatever it is rule your heart forever."

"It just something stupid, and I haven't gotten in trouble yet," Simba explained. Aliyah waited for him to explain. "I hit Kovu and now he has a nasty scar on his left eye."

"And you haven't gotten in trouble?"

Simba shook his head. "No. I have no clue why!"

"Maybe he said something different to keep you out of trouble," Aliyah told him, much to Simba's confusion. "He probably didn't want you to take the blame."

"And he took it?" Simba growled. "I don't want him to carry that blame. It should be on me."

It was sweet to know Simba cared for Kovu, but all the things Simba was thinking was just about the scar when he should be focusing on the Pride Lands.

When Simba suddenly made his way out of the lair, he stopped and looked back at Aliyah and motioned for her to follow him.

During the walk they took, many animals said hello and they even bumped into Scar and Mufasa once. Simba acted normal when really he was dying to know if Kovu told the truth about the scar he had. When they didn't say anything, he took it as Kovu lied. So, Aliyah took this chance to get to know Simba.

They came to a stop after the guard called for Simba. The look he gave was one of sorrow.

"I need to go," Simba said. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem," Aliyah sighed.

Simba shifted a little. "I'll see you later." He gave her a quick nuzzle before running off to his guard.

Aliyah smiled. "Yeah, see you."

"Aww... does Aliyah have a crush on Simba?" Aliyah looked over her shoulder to see Tama and Kula standing there.

"Why do you care?" She questioned.

Tama rolled her eyes. "Well, it's easy to see he's getting over Nala when with you."

"That's great." Kula added. "He's been mooning over her! It didn't stop when Kovu took her."

Aliyah frowned. "Get over yourself."

"We just want to hang out," Tama smiled. "Really. Come on, we know the best place to have a few moments to yourself."

"...Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mwanga & Kala belong to Jason Chandler**

Sarafina walked through the Pride lands, her eyes searching for a nice prey to hunt. She was doing Zira a huge favor as the queen was trying her best to keep an eye on Kovu as the scar was bugging her and Taka greatly. The king didn't want his son to think any less of him just because of the one thing. However instead of finding prey, she found something else. Two lions.

"What are they even doing here?" Sarafina whispered to herself. "They should know better than to come into unknown territory to them."

The lioness went a little closer to the two of them and lowered herself until she wasn't to be seen. Tor had always told her he could never see her when she was hunting, even though she could clearly see Tor was trying to be a flirt. She just couldn't bring herself to disappoint her mate.

When she was close enough to see what the two lions looked like. The first one, and older one, had cream colored fur, a light cream muzzle, and underbelly, eye rims, a dark pink nose, brown eyebrows, a big brown mane and blue eyes. The younger greatly resemble the older one.

Something about the two made Sarafina believe she knew them. Coming out of her hiding spot, Sarafina slowly made her way towards not even noticing her mate, Mufasa, and Scar behind her. If she had, then she would've guessed Tor had a bad feeling about something.

The two lions looked at her and the oldest one beamed at her, making Sarafina somewhat confused. But she held back that confusion when the oldest one spoke up.

"Aunt Sarafina!" The male purred, Sarafina gave a shocked look. "It's me! Your nephew! Mwanga! Remember? Nzuri's son?"

Sarafina gave a few blinks before it fully set in. "Mwanga, you've grown up. I can barely remember when I last saw you." She looked down at the cub by Mwanga's paws. "Oh, is that you're... daughter?"

"No, this is my sister, Kala," Mwanga explained. For his young age, he was about the size of Mufasa, maybe bigger. "We ran away after our pride was killed."

Sarafina held her breath. "N-Nzuri's...dead?"

"I'm afraid so," He said looking down at his paws. "We came to-"

A roar broke the chat between the two, Kala hide in between her brother's paws as Tor jumped out with Mufasa and Scar. The light furred lion stood in front of his mate with claws out while Scar and Mufasa glared at them.

"Tor!" Sarafina snapped. "You were following me?"

"By this point, I'm surprised you're shock," Tor joked. "Y'know I'm always going to make sure you're safe from harm."

"Tor, step down from the fight," Sarafina sighed. Tor looked at his love with a confused face. "They're no attackers."

Scar growled. "They are truly attackers."

"How do you know that? Do you even know them?" She spat.

Tor shot her a look and nuzzled her. "Love, calm down, he's just worried."

Scar gave a look at Mwanga and Kala before Mufasa came up and whispered something in his ear. The king shot his brother a look before stepping aside to let Mufasa handle them.

The large golden lion rose an eyebrow at them before frowning. "State your business here."

"Our pride was murdered by rogues," Mwanga explained, looking between Mufasa, his brother, and Tor. "We came here to ask you if we can join your pride."

"No." Scar stated. "Not a chance."

"Scar," Mufasa warned. "Easy."

Sarafina held her breath. "They're my nephew and neice. Please, Scar, let them stay!"

"What?" Tor blinked, making his mate look at him. On Tor's face was shocked look. "They're your family? But you said..."

"I said my sister had a cub of her own," Sarafina explained. "She left for the RiverLand because her mate was from there and he was simply visiting."

Tor held his breath for a moment before looking at them and sighing. Walking off and Sarafina followed him. Mwanga gave a confused look and Kala slowly came out from in between of her brother's paws. Scar rolled his eyes while Mufasa sighed deeply.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mwanga asked.

Mufasa shook his head. "No, no. It's Tor. He had a troubling past and it takes him awhile to trust someone new."

"Oh," Mwanga said.

Scar licked his paw. "Well, that and Tor is known to be protective. He doesn't take too kindly to outsiders."

Mufasa rolled his eyes. "You're not any better."

"I've come to trust Aliyah thank you ever much!" Scar snapped. His eyes landed on Sarafina's family members. "As for you two, I have doubt in you."

The walk back to Pride Rock was not any better than first meeting the king and his brother. Passing by each animal, they would get confused looks until Scar told everyone to go back to doing what they were doing before.

Arriving at Pride Rock was a different story. The two of them began to feel like they were in a Pride again, eventually they met Nala and Mheetu. Yes, the cousins were confused but once Sarafina explained everything, things were good.

Meeting everyone else was a breeze, and well, Kala found herself playing with Kovu most of the time. Once Kovu said he felt like a big brother to her, which Kala liked the idea of having another big brother. Mwanga smiled at them for a while before going off to find his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Tor?" Mwanga said, going a little closer to his uncle. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Tor huffed.

Mwanga gave him a smile. "Why were you so surprised to meet me and Kala?"

"Because I thought Sarafina didn't have nephews or neices," He explained. "It's new to me to have a nephew and neice."

"Oh."

Tor smiled. "I might as well start off by spending sometime with Kala and you, huh?"

"That would be nice." Mwanga purred.

Back the cave, Kovu placed Kala down so he could strech his legs and take a walk around his Kingdom. He might as well visit Simba and the guard. Possibly Tama, Kula, and Aliyah. After all, they were his friends.

Well, he would need to work on the friendship between him and Aliyah for awhile. That why both knew they were good friends.

Right after he finished climbing down the rocky steps, Kovu smirked when he saw Simba and Aliyah chatting before she nuzzle him and walked off with Tama and Kula. Oh how this would be a good time to tease Simba.

"You didn't tell me you had a mate!" Kovu laughed.

Simba blinked. "She's a friend."

"Right, right, a friend that's going to be your mate." Kovu smirked. "What did Tama and Kula want?"

"They're taking her to spend some time together," Simba explained. "Who was the two lions with Uncle Scar and dad?"

"Turns out, they're Sarafina's nephew and neice. Their pride was killed."

Simba winced. "It's horrible a 3 month old cub had to see that."

"What can we do? It's just the Circle Of Life."

"Well, they are going to have a better life here than back at their original pride." Simba sighed. "Where are they from?"

Kovu thought for a moment. "I think Sarafina said the RiverLand Pride. It was her sister's pride. I can see why she wants them here."

"Yeah..."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been serveal weeks since Mwanga and Kala joined the Pride and Kovu was feeling a bit worried as the Pride was growing so quickly and it seemed many attackers might as well bring everyone to the Pride Lands. Also during the time, Scar had turned down so many lions and lionesses that wished to join. They just didn't have enough prey around.

Of course being young Kala didn't really understand why, so Kovu explained it the best he could. After he had done so, Nala commented saying he would make a fine father one day. The comment started to get Kovu to think about actually having cubs.

It almost scared him. In a good way.

"Kovu," The crowned pince looked behind him to see Aliyah. "Can we speak?"

The auburn prince held his breath before nodding his head. He saw nothing wrong with this. Just two friends talking. "Sure, I guess. What did you want to talk about, Aliyah?"

Aliyah took her place beside him. "It's about your father saying they can't afford new Pride members. Surely he can't let a few join?"

Kovu frowned before his ears perked, and Aliyah followed suit as they looked over to see Tama and Malka having fun. The prince smiled before laughing and walking away. It seemed the guard had the day off, which meant Aliyah could spend the day with Simba.

Aliyah followed him for a moment before jumping in his way with a frown. The action made Kovu confused. His father was just doing his job and that was keeping the pride safe and sound. As well as the Pride Lands.

"I assure you, Aliyah, my father knows what he's doing," Kovu growled, pushing her out of his way. "Take your doubt over to Simba, would you?"

"Here I thought you cared," Aliyah growled back.

Kovu stopped. "I do care!" He turned to face her with a sad look. "It's just... dad really does know when to let someone new in and when not too. I gotta know when to do that also."

Aliyah stopped and sighed. "Kovu..."

"Aliyah!" Kovu and Aliyah looked over to see Simba coming towards them. Nala at his side and Kovu let a purr out. Seeing his mate made his day. "There you are! You as well, Kovu."

Nala nuzzled her mate. "I thought you were busy."

"I was but Aliyah had to ask me a question," Kovu explained. He looked over to his cousin and friend before smiling at his mate. "Let's go."

Leaving Simba with Aliyah, the lion guard leader gave her a smile before nuzzling her. The whitish-gold lioness moved away for a moment, making Simba confused.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't understand why Scar turned away more Pride members," Aliyah explained with a sigh. "Why?"

Simba thought for a moment. "He just couldn't afford to let more in, I guess."

* * *

Kovu flicked his tail as Nala lead him to a quiet place and sat down next to her. Green eyes trailed up towards the sky and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"I have a lot on my shoulders," Kovu sighed. "Expected to be king after my father and more."

Nala frowned deeply. Kovu had all the help in the world to get him through this. Didn't he understand that one bit?

"You have a lot of help," Nala explained. "You'll get through this."

Kovu shifted. "I hope so."

"I know you will."

For the rest of the time they spent together, no one said a word. They simply felt like they didn't need to. Just being together was enough for them.

"I love you." Kovu whispered.

Nala smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you too."

They didn't even notice a pair of bright blue eyes watching them with a smile on the owner's face.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl," Tor whispered before heading back to his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tojo!" Malka called. "Yo, Tojo!" Tojo peered over his shoulder and almost smirked when he saw Malka coming towards him with Tama. By now, it was clear the two were mates. Much like Kula and Chumvi, Mheetu and Timira, and sadly he had yet to ask Banou about being mates. At least he was ahead of Simba when it came to mates.

"Yeah, Malka?" Tojo asked. "What do you want this time?"

"You ever gonna ask Banou about being mates?" Malka teased his friend.

Tojo smirked and tried to keep down a laugh. "Well, at least I didn't rush to find a mate. Like you did with Tama."

Malka flushed while Tama rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Don't start, Tojo, really. We all have to grow up."

"Look, Tojo let's go report to Simba," Malka sighed, giving Tama a nuzzle before leaving his his friend. "See you later, Tama."

"Bye." Tama purred watching her mate and Tojo leave.

Minutes later Malka and Tojo found Simba chatting away with Chumvi and Mheetu. Possibly about a new problem had that come up and seconds later Chumvi and Mheetu ran off. The amber eyes of Simba moved to look at the two.

Simba had a slight frown on his face. Maybe from expecting Malka and Tojo on time but the two shrugged and waited as their leader explained the newest problem that was being dealt with by Mheetu and Chumvi. Appearntly the Crocodiles weren't listening to the Hippos warnings.

Malka held back a groan. Didn't they listen? The fish needed to rise in order for the Crocodiles to eat in the Hippos watering hole place. Well, at least Chumvi and Mheetu were on the job.

"I thought Pua knew exactly how it works?" Tojo asked confused. "Why is he acting up so weirdly?"

"Pua's age is catching on, perhaps he just doesn't remember." Malka suggested. "What do you think, Simba?"

Simba held his head high. "I heard he's fighting for the fish because there's enough for his whole float. I just hope Chumvi and Mheetu can solve it while I'm taking care of another problem."

Malka blinked in surprised. Another problem? "There's another one? How many are there?"

"We're hoping it's just the two while Scar and dad are out dealing with the Elephant problem with the Zebras." Simba sighed. "I need you two to head over and get Kovu."

"Why Kovu?" Tojo asked.

"He mentioned a way to solve the problem for the Elephants and the Zebras," Simba explained. "But since his father is dealing with that, he can help me solve the problem with the Cheetahs."

Togo grinned. "On it Simba!" A few seconds later, Tojo took off to find Kovu while Malka stayed with Simba.

"Malka, see if you can head over and help Chumvi and Mheetu," Simba ordered and Malka took off. The wind blew softly but it was enough to blow his mane. "Not like we've dealt with problems before, but it's odd that so many are coming up now."

The golden leader started to walk towards the Cheetah territory, hoping this problem would be minor but knowing them, it really wouldn't. Arriving at the Cheetahs, Simba held his breath sightly as the leader of the Cheetahs was fighting with one of his followers.

He also noticed Kovu coming in the distance and he gave his cousin a confused look. Simba muttered what was going on and Kovu rolled his emerald green eyes.

"Well, they are trying to pick a new leader," Kovu whispered. "I guess it's understandable."

"Yes, but do they really need to fight?" Simba asked.

Kovu sighed. "It's their own way..."

The spotted leader looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Ah! Your majesty!" he gave a bow to Kovu and motioned for his pack to do the same. "It's wonderful to see you! You've grown up."

"Yes, well, I'm here with Simba to solve a problem." Kovu growled. "Now, what's wrong?"

"They believe our pack needs a new leader," The cheetah sighed. "It's stupid, really."

Simba frowned. "Now, hold on." His amber eyes trailed to the head Cheetah's mate, Leta. "Leta, can you explain why they want a new leader?"

Leta shifted. "For all I know, Mikha was doing his job as the leader and the next, they want a new leader."

"Lies!" Another cheetah growled. "You want a new leader just as badly."

Simba growled but Kovu gave him a glare and roared instead of the lion guard leader. All cheetahs looked to the two royals.

"That's enough," Kovu hissed. "Leta, Mikha, and everyone else. Mikha has been doing a fine job leading you all, what's with the suddenly want in a change?"

"Ah, well, it's what the rogue told us."

Simba's attention snapped to the male cheetah. "Rogue? What rogue?"

"He had a large mane and it was the color of...well, your fur." Kovu looked at his fur. Auburn. So the rogue had a large auburn mane. "He was big, but at least the size of Mufasa."

"What about his eyes?" Kovu asked. "What color were they?"

Mikha sighed. "They wouldn't have seen them. I saw them, they were... well, they were brownish-gold. That's all we saw."

Simba frowned. "Don't let this rogue get to you, understand? Mikha is doing a wonderful job."

"As did the both of you with this problem." Kovu and Simba nearly jumped when they heard Scar's voice. "The little problem with the Elephants and Zebras was utterly stupid."

"And it seems they have the source of case." Mufasa added. "The rogue."

Kovu shifted on his paws. "Dad, will he try to break up our Pride?"

"Of the mighty kings, no!" Scar growled. "I believe it might because I sent him away, saying we couldn't let him join."

Mikha blinked and walked over to his friend. "That's nonsense! You knew it would imbalance the Circle of Life!"

The king frowned and began walking back to Pride Rock. "No doubt. Simba, have your guard started patrolling the borders." With that, Scar vanished from sight.

"Dad, will this rogue try to attack?" Simba asked.

"I don't know." Mufasa sighed. "I honestly don't know."

 _He'll never know what hit him if he's trying to take over the Pride,_ Kovu thought with a bitter frown. "We should have some of the lionesses patrolling too."

"Whatever works to keep us from harm," Mikha mumbled, turning to his pack. "Come." And they walked away form the royals.

 _Just what does this guy want?_ Simba thought. _Surely he can understand why Uncle Scar sent him away, saying he would need to look for another Pride to join in. Besides, we have a lot of males. Me, dad, Scar, Kovu, Malka, Tojo, Chumvi, Mheetu, Tor, and Mwanga now. We don't need anymore than we already do..._


	11. Chapter 11

_If the problem between the Cheetahs, Elephants, Zebras, Crocodiles and the Hippos were caused by the rogue, then he could start one with the Lions,_ Kovu thought to himself as he laid down in the shade of the small valley behind Pride Rock.

The small valley held a small pound, some sun bathing rocks which were surrounded by shaded trees. Most lionesses were around with the odd males; Tor, Kovu, Mufasa and Mwanga. Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Kala were at the bottom while the males were a little farther up. Expect Tor, and Mwanga were down by Sarafina, and Kala.

Kovu held the information about the problems from the lions and lionesses considering they didn't need to know about what was going on and feel like they were in danger. No. They didn't need to feel that at all, besides, they were safe.

So safe as long as he and Scar lived.

"Big brother Kovu?" The crowned prince trailed his eyes to Kala. "Why so sad?"

Kovu smiled. "Just thinking about something, Kala. Go play with Mwanga."

"I want to play with you though," Kala said.

"Kala, come here!" Mwanga called for his sister. "Leave Kovu alone."

Kala rolled her eyes before making her way back down to her brother. Kovu gave a short laugh before placing his head on his paws once more. Closing his eyes for a second before reopening them. Maybe Tor knew a lion with an auburn mane...

"Tor!" Kovu called jumping down from his rock and making his way to Sarafina's mate. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The older lion shrugged. "Sure."

Getting up to follow the crowned prince, Tor gave his mate a nuzzle before giving his little neice one and even his nephew before he and Kovu were alone. The old lion sat down and gave his paw a lick and told Kovu to explain what he needed.

Kovu was silent for a moment before asking if Tor knew a rogue with a auburn mane.

"A rogue with a large auburn mane?" Tor blinked, going through his memory before shaking his head. "Nope. I haven't met a rogue with a auburn mane before. Why do you ask?"

Maybe he could tell Tor...

"There was a problem with the Cheetahs," Kovu explained. "They revealed it was because of a rogue with a large auburn mane."

Tor frowned. "Odd, because Mheetu said the problem he dealt with was caused by the same thing. I didn't think Pua would allow something like that to trip him up."

"I didn't either."

* * *

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Nala asked seeing her cubhood friend acting weird.

Simba shifted silently when around her and their friends. Aliyah was also included in their little group, though she was given a little teasing.

"Just some problems acting up lately." Simba sighed. "We have more problems to face then we ever did."

Mheetu nodded. "It's true. They just keep coming lately."

"We would like them to stop but they won't." Malka rolled his eyes and Tama gave him a sad look. "We're all tired from dealing with them."

"I don't know how the old guard managed." Tojo muttered under his breath. "Simba, can we take a day off again?"

"I doubt it." Simba mumbled.

Aliyah shared a look with Kula, Tama, and Nala before giving a thought to the problems. Yes, she had heard about the fight going on with the animals, but what was the cause?

"Do you even know the cause?" Aliyah asked her friend.

Simba looked at her. "Rogue."

Chumvi growled lowly before placing his hand on Kula's backside. "I wish we could just meet the dude and get it straight to him."

"Does Scar know?" Kula questioned.

"Yup, so does Mufasa and Kovu." Simba answered. "Kovu found out when we dealt with the Cheetahs."

Mheetu stood up with a frown. "This is dumb! We should just go and find him."

"Hell no." Malka growled. "Sit back down. Our paws ache too much."

The rest of the guard couldn't say otherwise. Their paws did hurt, so much that they felt like another step would kill them. They weren't going to and see if they could him the rogue.

"Maybe you could see if Mufasa could handle the guard for awhile?" Nala suggested. "Maybe have Kovu, Mwanga, and Scar have a go at it?"

"Scar's been busy with Kovu," Simba explained. "You know that."

Kula smirked. "And when Kovu isn't with busy with his father, he's with you."

Nala gave a slight blush but shook it off. "Oh please, when Chmuvi isn't busy he's by your side."

"She ain't wrong," Chumvi purred.

 _This rogue better have a good excuse for making trouble!_ Simba bitterly thought. "For now, let's just enjoy the freedom."


	12. Chapter 12

If there was anything which could set Chumvi off to make him a different lion, at this point it would be his father. Nearly being disowned four times isn't what he wanted to find out from his mother by this point.

As the guard's missions picked up, Chumvi could barely think about his life up to this point now, he was trying to figure out why his father didn't want a cub with his mother. His paws ached from having to move around non-stop, but he kept going. Like his mother had always told him.

With no one around to understand what it felt like to have no father, he sided with Kovu during their younger years. Besides, Kovu wasn't what the others would've told him.

Just one meeting with his father and he would be happy. A part of him wondered if the rogue could be his father but he never asked about him anymore.

Not since his mother yelled at him for asking such questions.

Although his friends offered to ask their own parents about his dad, Chumvi never went through with the offer. Some how, he always felt awful after turning that one offer down though he knew they would just tell them to forget about it.

Chumvi came to a stop before entering the lair he had grown fond of, surely the rogue could be out in the Pride Lands now. Maybe he could head out and see if he could attack the rogue, make him reveal any information, and make sure he leaves.

Who was he to try later?

His team wouldn't notice he was gone and they could think he was still on his part of the mission, so that was easy to explain. But how would he possibly explain everything to his mother when she came around looking?

She still wanted him to make sure he was back before dark, as he was the only family she had left and wasn't risking the chance at losing him.

His mind was made up as he turned around and began searching for the rogue, hoping he would be able to find this one little thing that could make him be seen as the hero for a change.

Not Simba, Malka, Tojo, Mheetu, Tama, Kula, Kovu, or Nala. Just him.

It was simple enough to find. Look for a lion with Kovu's fur color...

Chumvi stopped as he only got half way to the border and he saw who he was looking for... The rogue stood tall as he looked for animals to stir up trouble but something about him seemed off.

His mane... almost looked the exact same color as Chumvi's mane color. It was same in style too.

No...

This couldn't be who Chumvi thought... right?

* * *

Kiali woke with a yawn as she came outside of the cave of Pride Rock, not bothering to even ask why so many lionesses were still sleeping. Considering how they had began to patrol the borders along with the Lion Guard, and she made sure she could go with Chumvi every moment she could.

She really didn't know how he came from that awful lion known as his father, who didn't even bother to try and hide up the fact he just didn't want cubs.

"Kiali, what's got you up?" Kiali wipped her head around to see Sarabi and Zira.

It wasn't much but Sarabi and Zira were the only lionesses who probably got her pain when Chumvi's father left her. They probably felt the same worry as Kiali did when it came to telling their mates about becoming fathers.

Expect they actually stayed and wanted to be a father...

"Nothing, I just need a drink is all," Kiali explained with a look hidden deep away in her eyes.

Sarabi shared a worried look with Zira before moving and nuzzling her friend.

"Nonsense, something has you deeply worried." Sarabi said and Kiali looked at her. "We're here to listen while you pour your heart out to us."

Kiali knew they weren't going to stop bugging her until she fully explained why she was acting up so weirdly and it couldn't hurt to at least say somethings about her hate for Chumvi's father.

"I guess I'm still upset about you know who for leaving me," Kiali mumbled to her friends. "He could've at least tried to hide up the fact he didn't want cubs and actually tried to take care of my sweet little baby boy..."

Zira frowned deeply. She always hated the very lion who did that. And if it wasn't enough, he was the same lion who left one of her outsider friends. Maybe he had cubs with another lioness because he was ready this time?

"Forget him, Kiali," Zira said narrowing her red eyes as she pushed past her. "He's not to be mentioned any longer."

"Who isn't?" All three lionesses looked back to see Scar coming towards them with a smile. Zira purred and went to nuzzle her mate, but Kiali swore he didn't nuzzle back.

"Chumvi's father." Sarabi told her brother-in-law. "That's who."

Scar frowned deeply before giving off a sigh. It sounded like a disappointed sigh to Kiali. "I see. Well, if he ever shows back up, I'll give him a piece of my mind..."

Before Zira could open her mouth to agree with her mate, Scar went on speaking. And it was directly to Kiali, which made the lioness blush a little.

"Come, walk with me Kiali," Scar spoke before looking at Zira. "Could you give Nala some queen lessons? I want to be sure she understands what it means to be queen."

"Of course my king," Zira nodded before leaving to find Nala.

"Sarabi, I do believe Mufasa was looking for you," Scar mumbled. "Something about going out with Tor and Sarafina?"

Sarabi's eyes shined. "Oh, yes! Thank you, Scar, I almost forgot."

Kiali found herself walking beside the king for awhile, having to pour her heart out to him instead. Scar just listened on and thought about his own cubhood and his relationship with his father. Yes, it hadn't been great at first, but his mother always made him try to fix that relationship.

Ahadi and Uru were one of the greatest rulers the Pride had. Next to Mohatu, of course. He was sure Kovu could match his grandfather and grandmother's rule.

"I see." Scar mumbled when Kiali finished speaking. "Have you ever thought about... having a second cub?"

Kiali shrugged. "It has crossed my mind."

"You're still old enough to bare a child," Scar mentioned. "We all are as our cubs are just reaching the stage where they can have cubs."

That was also true. They were still old enough to have cubs and the cubs they had were almost to the stage where they could have cubs...

But why was Scar suggesting this?

"Why are you speaking about this, Scar?" Kiali questioned. "Do you wish to have another cub with Zira?"

Scar shook his head. "No. Not with her, she almost gave up birthing Kovu." Something he wished he hadn't learnt. "But do you wish for another cub?"

"I guess I do miss the feeling of being a mother," Kiali confessed. "Holding a newborn cub."

"Just tell me the truth."

Kiali sighed. "Yes, I do wish I could have another cub and give Chumvi a little sibling... but all the males are taken and Mwanga is far too young and I wouldn't dream about that."

"I won't tell if you won't." Scar suddenly said.

"What?" She questioned, surprised.

Scar rose an eyebrow. "You wish to be a mother again, I'm simply giving you an answer to that. I repeat. I won't tell if you won't."

This was wrong. He was mates with Zira, but she did want to be a mother once more. Besides, wasn't it the king's duties to make sure his subjects were happy?

"...You sure Zira won't find out?"

"Yes."

She sighed once more. He was willing to do this...

"Okay... but-" Scar shook his head.

"-But nothing, let's go," Scar said, leading her somewhere private.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello..." Chumvi said.

The rogue wipped his head around to look at Chumvi. Everything was off about the rogue to Chumvi and well, he could be off to Kiali as well. Yet, this rogue had some sort of impact on Chumvi and maybe the rogue felt something too when he looked at him.

Chumvi's reddish-brown eyes met brownish-gold ones. Both the rogue and Chumvi stopped and the wind blew slightly as they tried to make sure they didn't know each other until it hit Chumvi like a million animals crashing into each other with no end.

"...Should I know you?" The rogue spat out, narrowing his eyes.

Chumvi held his breath. Should he even speak his anger? Tell him what had happened before his birth to this rogue? No. That would be to soon.

"What are you doing here in the Pride Lands, causing trouble?" Chumvi growled getting into a fighting stance. "The Lion guard and King Scar have been looking for the rogue who caused the problems."

"...I'm no rogue! I used to live here!" The rogue hissed. "King Scar exiled me for no reason and he didn't even truly see I was his friend!"

"Friend?" Chumvi questioned. "You're friends with King Scar?"

The rogue nodded before giving a frown and looking down at his paws. "Used to be now... I'm just looking for my mate that I left behind."

"Mate..." He whispered. Surely this one couldn't be talking about his mother, right? "Who's your mate, rogue?"

"My name isn't rogue. It's Kozy." Kozy explained before looking at Chumvi once again. "My mate is Kiali. I left to clear my mind about something and... I was gone more than I wanted too..."

The keenest of sight's heart stopped right there before it began beating faster. Kiali was Kozy's mate, which meant one thing and one thing only...

Kozy was his father!

His actual father was standing in front of him, speaking about his mother while she was out being angered at him for leaving her. No. This would not do! And at the corner of his eye, he saw Scar and Kiali walking towards the other border.

Chumvi took a deep breath and yelled for his king and Scar looked in his dircetion before running at top speed towards Kozy with Kiali behind him.

"No... no... no!" Kozy yelped, backing up a little. "What have you done? I was trying to be sneaky! Not trying to be noticed!"

"I'm sorry, father, but you're trespassing." Chumvi glared and Kozy gave him a look of shocked. "You left my mother and never came back. Now, you're causing problems!"

When Scar and Kiali finally reached them, Kiali was at Chumvi's side while Scar hit Kozy with his paw. Claws unleashed as well.

It wasn't long before Kiali noticed Kozy and told Scar to step aside as she got a deeper look at Chumvi's biological father.

"I haven't seen you in a long time..." Kiali spat out. Her tail flicked with anger. "What are you doing back, Kozy?"

"What am I doing here? I thought you left the land!" Kozy said. "I thought that was the reason for being exiled."

Scar growled and rolled his eyes. "You were not exiled, Kozy, you were merely asked to leave the lands as we could not take in more lions."

The brownish-gold eyes looked over at Chumvi. "He's my son? What's his name?"

"My name is Chumvi, father, and you gave up on your right to be my father!" Chumvi growled, stepping closer before Kozy sighed.

"I know, I know..." Kozy mumbled. "It wasn't the best thing to do, but, understand Chumvi, I had no choice!"

"No choice? You had a choice!"

Kozy shook his head. "I didn't. I knew the laws said only one male in the Pride, so I thought the others would leave too. Which only made Mufasa and Scar left."

The king held back a grin before glaring at him. "While the laws do say that, haven't you noticed Tor and the original lion guard stayed because their mates were having their cubs?"

"Chumvi, Kiali, I beg you, give me another chance!" Kozy begged. "I'll make things right! I swear! I'll do whatever it takes!"

Chumvi shifted. While he would like that, the pride couldn't afford another male around. Granted Kozy could stay somewhere that wasn't Pride Rock and he could hunt for himself when he was hungry. But, surely the animals would notice the rogue causing trouble from before.

Would Scar even allowed that to happen?

"If I let you stay," Scar began, circling Kozy. "Where will you go? Where you would stay because you will not be allowed that Pride Rock."

His father straightened and gave his loyalty to Scar once again. "I will stay somewhere in the Pride Lands with a cave but that at your home. There are many choices for me."

"Good."

When Scar walked away, Chumvi looked back at his father as Kozy gave Kiali a loving look. Though his mother gave him a glare-like stare and began to walk away. Leaving father and son alone. Together. And it felt weird to be around his father.

Nothing like he could it would feel like when he finally met his father.

"So, um," Kozy began. "Any... uh... hobbies?"

Oh great. This would be nice.

"Well, I guess one of my hobbies is helping the Pride Lands from being on the Lion Guard." Chumvi said and Kozy smiled.

"You're on the Lion Guard?" Kozy beamed. "That's great!"

Maybe he could get used to be being around his father...

* * *

As Scar climbed up Pride Rock, he saw Kovu and Nala speaking before he went to interrupt his son with his mate. Pulling the future king aside to explain what had happened and Kovu smiled a little. It was good to learn Chumvi finally met his father.

Although Scar didn't seem to happy about it, and told Kovu to make the right choice when the time came. Either exile the males expect for Simba and his guard, or make sure the males didn't challenge him for the throne.

And Kovu was torn.

He was wanting to let the males live in the Pride Lands, but he knew they would probably come up with the thought of challenging him for the throne.

It was hard to decide on what to do with that problem...

"Kovu," Nala's voice broke his train of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Kovu shook his head slightly. "Not really. My father wants me to make the right choice about the males in our pride."

"What do you mean?" Nala questioned.

"I mean... it's either exile them expect for Simba and his guard, or make sure they know the rules about the throne and teach them to never challenge me." Kovu explained with a sigh. "It's hard..."

Nala nuzzled her mate, trying to comfort him the best she could while she thought about the choice Scar gave him. She surely didn't want her father to be exiled but she also didn't want Kovu to hurt him. Nor did she want that to happen to her cousin.

But what could he do?

Suddenly, Kovu jumped and smiled at her.

"Hey, let's go out for awhile! Stargazing tonight!" Kovu purred loudly. "No objections will be allowed."

Nala laughed. "Alright, alright..."

"Great!" Kovu smiled before he nuzzled her and whispered, "Also, our wedding is coming up soon."

The future queen took a step back before notcing her mate's playful smile before he ran off and she quickly followed him. "Get back here, Kovu!"

"Gotta catch me!" Kovu yelled back.


	14. Chapter 14

It was evening when Simba finally got back from doing his rounds. No matter, it was always evening when he got back to Pride Rock and headed inside the cave. The guard had only learned about Chumvi's father being here awhile ago when Chumvi had them meet Kozy. The cold air was hitting his pelt, and Simba just wanted to sleep.

"Ah, there's my little nephew! I was starting to think you weren't safe and sound. And that would be a tragic thing to tell Sarabi and Mufasa, wouldn't it?"

Simba held back a sigh at Scar's comment. He knew Scar loved messing with him when it came to his rounds and him coming back later than he had wanted. But who was he to tell his uncle off?

"Uncle Scar, I'm not little and I'm really tired," Simba told his uncle the best he could without yawning. Ah, if Taka only knew when it was the time to tease him. "I'm heading in to sleep."

Scar stood in his way. "Ah, before you do that, I believe Aliyah was trying to find you. She told me if I saw you to tell you she wants you to meet her tomorrow."

"Right," Simba nodded. Really unsure why Aliyah would want to meet him but he shrugged it off. He was just about done for the day and he wanted to be laying down when he finally closed his eyes.

"Yes, yes, go on now," Scar waved his paw to him as Simba went into the cave. The king's green eyes trailed back over to the peak as he reached to stand. His mind raced through the lesson Ahadi had went through with him. Surely Kovu could figure out the rest...

The king didn't notice the queen coming up behind him and when he did, it was when he was nuzzled. Scar gave a slight smile to his queen before he went back to watching his kingdom. His perfect kingdom. Then he growled lowly.

Something that took Zira off paw and made her look at him with surprise.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Zira asked her king.

"I'm afraid I just remembered something," Scar growled. "It does not included you, so have no worry. I will handle everything..."

Zira studied her lover before shaking her head. Standing in his way as Scar glared at his wife before spoke to him. Finally letting him to let the issue go and she made her way back into the cave while Scar stayed out longer.

* * *

Kovu and Nala were the tiny bit cold but they were pulling through as they began pointing out stars that looked like animals and such.

Both were laughing and having a great time as they spent more time with each other until Kovu pointed out one that looked like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat. Nala had explained that her and Tor used to do this all the time with Sarafina and Mheetu by their sides.

Eventually stopping when Tor had become sick and lived through the illness but Sarafina didn't want to take any chances so they stopped stargazing all together and Kovu gave her a sad look and told her that him and Scar never did anything like that before.

It shocked Nala to know her mate didn't do things like that as a cub with his father but it was good to know Kovu didn't mind it since he turned out fine.

Though Nala didn't believe that at all for a second.

"You're not fine," Nala suddenly said and Kovu frowned. "I know you're not."

"I am." Kovu mumbled. "I got used to being left out by the time I was six months, Nala. You and the others didn't help..."

Nala held her breath for a moment. "I'm sorry we teased you when we were young, Kovu, but... it was Simba's idea..."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Kovu growled. Almost wanting to dig his claws into the ground. "Somehow I believe it was Mheetu's idea or even Malka's."

"No, truly, it was all Simba's idea." Nala pleaded. "I was there when it happened, Kovu."

While he wanted to believe his mate, a part of Kovu made him refuse to believe that at all. It just wasn't like her to say these things and try to put the blame on Simba. But... what if she was truly saying the truth?

He felt an idiot.

But he believed his mate in the end while she went talking about the lessons she had with Zira and Kovu nuzzled her during those moments. Before long, Kovu looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Maybe we should head back..." He told her, getting up to walk back home.

Nala nodded. "Yeah, it is getting late..."

Half way there though and Nala stopped her mate and Kovu gave her a confused look. What was she doing? They were almost at Pride Rock, surely she wanted to get home too...

But that wasn't the case at all.

"Nala?" Kovu asked. "Something wrong?"

Nala shook her head. "No... I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" Kovu blinked, trying to stop bad thoughts from running in his mind. "That is...?"

"Yesterday I wasn't feeling well and..." Nala trailed off before speaking again. "I went to Rafiki to find out what was wrong..."

Maybe she was just sick. This couldn't be what he thought. Could it?

"And...?" He said. "What was wrong?"

Nala smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"R-Really?" Kovu spoke, surprised. "I'm going to be a father?" When Nala nodded, Kovu purred loudly and nuzzled his mate. "A-Awesome! We need to tell the pride."

"And possibly have the wedding a little sooner than wanted." Nala added.

"H-How far are you?"

"2 weeks." Nala purred. "We have plenty of time."

 _Time to make sure nothing bad happens to my queen,_ Kovu thought with a beaming grin as they walked back home. Feeling much more happier than before. _Simba isn't going to believe this! Nor will the others! Dad and mom... they're gonna be so happy!_


	15. Chapter 15

Unfortunately no one expect Tor and the guard was happy to hear about this, as they thought it was too soon. Scar had said this cub wouldn't be born out of wedlock considering the marriage would be put off for Nala to rest. Zira agreed with her mate as the other adults had their reasons.

Kovu pushed their mean comments aside and focused on his mate and cub, Nala tried to keep off her paws as she got farther along, and Tor was more than happy to help his little girl out. However as the weeks past, things got more tricky for Nala and Kovu began to worry.

Despite Tor's comments about everything being alright.

One miracle would be enough to make Kovu and Nala smile through this as the cub began to move more and more until the night, when the cub would usually move, it hadn't moved all day and Nala bit her lip from keeping her worries from waking Kovu up.

Sneakily Tor helped his daughter to Rafiki and awaited the baboon's news about his grandcub and Nala didn't tell him what Rafiki had said when she returned.

It's must've been horrible. Horrible enough to make his daughter silent as they returned to Pride Rock and Nala went straight to sleep.

Tor noticed a few tears rolling down his daughter's eyes and he took a deep breath and slept outside of the cave for the first time. His heart ached seeing those tears, and he knew right away.

The next day was no different as the Pride was outside and heard Kovu's angered mixed with sadness roar and he rushed out and tears spilled out of his eyes and refused to be comforted by his parents as he began speaking about how it was everyone's fault expect for Tor and the guard.

Saying it was their fault they had lost the cub. Saying if they hadn't been saying those things everything would've been fine and the cub would still be there. And after that, he shut himself out from everyone expect for Nala.

She was the one who needed him the most and Tor could not blame him as everyone went silent. The old lion didn't pay any attention to his mate nor friends from that moment. He just focused on his daughter and Kovu.

Even a few weeks after they had lost the cub, they still weren't the same though they came outside of the den and slept somewhere else to ease their minds.

No one tired to get near the couple who was still grieving and Scar tried his best to make up everything to his only son. Yet he always came back with a sad look, and that told everyone Kovu still hadn't forgiven them for "killing" his cub.

Everyone understood it was the grieving that was causing Kovu to believe they had done something to make his cub die, knowing he would come to his senses.

It took them about a month to cover come their grieving stage and finally able to speak to the others and to go on with their lessons about ruling. Though they never dared to speak of the subject about cubs again.

Not after what happened.

It was all going fine until Kiali showed up, breathing heavily as Chumvi and Kozy approached her and made sure she was alright. Only to find out when she wasn't and Scar quickly asked what had happened and Kiali explained in front of the royals and the guard.

Mate and cub too.

"I... I was attacked by someone," Kiali explained the best she could without wincing at the memory. "I don't know who he was but..."

"But did you get his name?" Scar asked.

"Yes... I heard one of the lions with him said his name was..." Kiali thought for a moment. "Nguvu. The other lions I don't know their names."

Kozy growled a little. "What did this Nguvu do to you?"

"I believe we all know what he did," Scar said. "And I believe we won't be seeing him ever again. Now, what did he look like?"

"He was about Kovu's size, but a bit more muscular. He had light grey fur, green eyes, black mane, a dark pink nose, light grey underbelly and paws." Kiali explained. "That's all I know about him."

Kovu shifted. "Father, may I go?"

"Fine, fine, but remember you might deal with something like this when King," Scar warned and Kovu shrugged before going off.

"Still hasn't gotten over it fully?" Chumvi asked.

Zira shook her head. "No. He blamed us for what happened."

"He has reasons!" Scar roared, defending his son. "We weren't the best when the news came out and we should deal with the blame!"

"But-"

"-No buts, Zira!"

Kozy shared a look with his son before going off with his mate and cub. Leaving the two mates to fight about their lost grandchild.

It was more so hard on Kovu to learn about the rogue that had attacked Kiali and knowing what might happen to her after. He knew greatly that she could be with a cub, and it hurt to know this cub would live while his cub hadn't.

By the great kings of the past, why was he still blaming them?

Would he always blame the others for his lost cub while Nala and himself distanced themselves from the pride too soon? What if Simba had a cub with his mate, Aliyah, and the first born lived?

...Would he have to exile the small little family in cause their cub challenged him or his own heir for the throne? It was going to be his job to keep his family from harm, even if that might exiling his cousin and his family...

Kovu didn't want to be thinking about this right now. Everything was just messed up in his mind and Simba wasn't any help by saying the next cub would live on.

Exactly what he was doing right now...

Simba had found him walking towards a shaded area and tried to make his cousin feel better with his friends, and the girls were trying to make Nala feel better no doubt.

"Enough!" Kovu roared and the boys stopped cold. "Great Kings Simba! Stop speaking about the next cub! Not a single one of you knows what it feels like to lose a cub!"

Malka cleared his throat. "Kovu, bud, we're-"

"I'm not your buddy!" Kovu growled and Tojo gulped.

"Y-You're not?" Tojo mumbled weakly.

Kovu shook his head. "No! Not when you all teased me and basically bullied me during our cubhood! Not after the whole Graveyard!"

"Kovu, we were just fooling around..." Simba started and Kovu cut him off with a glare which could kill anyone.

"It's not 'fooling' around, Simba! Those 'friendly' insults hurt! Alright? I was trying to make friends with all of you and you pushed me around!" Kovu growled. "Now, you think you can make up those mistakes with a simple smile?"

Mheetu saw his leader shift with a guilty look, and to be honest, he wondered if Nala was shouting at the girls right about now. _Not like we don't need the yelling, we do... we were really hard on Kovu, all of us expect for Chumvi..._

"Kovu," Mheetu took a step forward and Kovu looked at him. "I know your pain... that was my nephew or neice that died..."

Kovu sighed. "...I know, I know... it's just hard..."

"Makes you feel better, but it probably won't, Timira can't have cubs." Mheetu admitted and everyone looked surprised. "...Rafiki came and told us when we were spending time together..."

"You're right, it doesn't make me feel better and I'm sorry to hear that, Mheetu," Kovu mumbled. "But for all those teasing days of youth, I wouldn't be surprised if I stop talking to all of you."

Simba looked down at his paws, feeling nothing more than guilt shooting through him like he had felt when Kovu was giving the scar by his own claws. Kovu was right.

They had nothing but teased him throughout their cubhood and it was time to pay the price and if that meant being yelled at by Kovu, then so be it.

He was ready to take the punishment.

 **Nguvu owned by Jason Chandler**


	16. Chapter 16

The fact was clear. That rogue had infact given Kiali the one thing she wanted. A cub. However, Chumvi and Kozy hadn't taken the news well but Scar had told them the rogue's cub would be treated the same as Chumvi was.

Though Kiali refused to let her son and Kozy near her during this, the two never gave up trying to help the lioness out and Kiali gave them the let down about the rules she was going to give them. Needless to say, Chumvi wasn't happy.

Eventually Kovu, Nala, Simba, and the guard reached the stage were they were young adults considering it wasn't long at all but they were still treated a little like cubs but they weren't after convincing their parents they were fine being own their own.

During that time a stampede had happened and it had, accidently, killed the first one lion the rogue and what-looked to be the rogue himself. Nguvu. But that was shot down when he came to find the dead body of Enzi and Kanu(as Nguvu yelled their names).

Nguvu was exiled right after by Scar and Kovu.

It was after the due date of Kiali came around, which was about 105 days along, Chumvi had finally warmed up to the idea about being an older brother and when the cub was born, it was a strong looking female cub.

Her fur was the same as Kiali's, reddish-brown. Her paws and underbelly was light grey and her tail tip was a nice shade of blackish-red. Kozy was wiry at first of the female cub but quickly choose to raise her as his own daughter. Kiali had named her "Nyimbo"

Of course Chumvi and Kozy had become in love with the little one and played with her every chance they got, and when the sun rose on the day of Kovu and Nala's wedding, Kiali placed her week old cub by her paws as the ceremony was to go on.

Simba was there with Aliyah, Mheetu with Timiar, Tojo and Banou, Malka and Tama, Chumvi and Kula, and the royal brothers with their mates.

During the the few moments before it would begin, Nala with was her friends and the girls didn't dare to let anyone else in. Expect for Mheetu, Tor, and Sarafina. The main family Nala had.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" Tor asked coming in with his mate and son. "Kovu isn't going to be waiting much longer until he wants to come and find you."

Nala inhaled and exhaled before smiling. "I am."

"Nala," Sarafina said. "I know we weren't the best helpers when you were first... pregnant, but must know the next cub you might have will be fine."

"Means a lot hearing that," Nala purred and nuzzled her mother before they walked outside of the cave with the girls following.

Scar gave his son a slight nodd when Kovu saw his mate and the dark prince gave his bride a nuzzle before making their way to the center where Rafiki was. All animals around Pride Rock.

As Rafiki spoke the words, Nala shifted slightly and stole a glance at her family. Tor purred before Sarafina nuzzled him, Mheetu gave his sister a grin while their cousins happily watched.

"Vows?" Rafiki asked, snapping Nala out of her trance.

Kovu looked at his wife before taking a deep breath. "I guess you could say I really did love you when we first met, maybe even knew you were the one I wanted to share a life with. No matter what, I'll protect you from anything that might harm you, I'm going to keep that promise, Nala. No other lioness will ever come into my heart like you did... I love you."

With a purr, Nala gave her mate a loving look before speaking her own.

"It would be the same for me, Kovu. No matter, my heart belongs to you," Nala smiled. "You always seem to find the right way to deal with issues, and I have no doubt it will be different with us. Even if we did lose a cub before, there's always the fate the great kings and queens have planned out for us. We'll see it through..."

Rafiki smiled before watching the two mates nuzzle while he shook his staff above them and Scar motioned for them to head up the peak and roar to their subjects.

Zira nuzzled her mate before whispering. "Will they take the throne soon?"

"Of course, but let them have a few weeks to themselves," Scar whispered back. "I have no doubt they will be ready soon enough..."

Seeing the two mates roar to the kingdom made Scar think back to his own ceremony with Zira, and of course Mufasa's with Sarabi. It always made his heart fly when thinking back to that time, rather than thinking to the time when Ahadi said Scar would be the next king.

Somehow, the dark king wondered would've happened if Mufasa had been chosen as king of the Pride Lands instead of himself...

As his son and daughter-in-law came back down from roaring, Scar went to meet his son with his own wife and he gave Kovu a nuzzle.

And a proud look.

"You have a few weeks before you shall claim the throne," Scar explained.

"Okay, thanks dad," Kovu smiled before nuzzling his mother. "You'll be teaching Nala everything she needs to know, right mom?"

Zira nodded. "Of course. A queen needs to look out for the kingdom too."

"Nala will be a great queen..." Kovu purred before Simba and his friends tackled him and Kovu laughed. "Guys!"

"What?" Simba asked. "Can't I congratulate my cousin?"

Malka smirked. "Yeah, can't we say congrats?"

Kovu held back another laugh before getting up and smirking at his friends. "You guys forgave me for latching out...?"

"No hard feelings, bud," Malka said. "You were right, we treated you like trash..."

"And we're gonna change that!" Tojo promised.


	17. Chapter 17

While the lessons picked up for the new couple, they always seemed to find ways to leave without Scar or Zira noticing so they could spend time together. Even if that meant being scolded right after the current rulers found them.

The two had seen their friends with their own mates. Malka and Tama were planning to leave the Pride Lands for awhile, which Simba wasn't sure but allowed his strongest to leave but later agreed. Mheetu and Timira were thinking about adopting a cub or two, Tojo and Banou had been talking about seeking somewhere to stay rather in Pride Rock with their families.

Chumvi and Kula had also been planning a future and were happy to have found a nice little cave for them to stay in. Simba and Aliyah only watched from the sidelines as Simba was mainly busy with the Guard and what not, which meant they didn't have a lot of time together.

It didn't matter as Kovu told Simba to drop the guard act for awhile to spend sometime with his mate, Simba only watched as his cousin went off with Nala, and his heart skipped a beat for a moment, still silently liking Nala.

But surely he was past that stage as he knew how happy Nala was with Kovu. But the red maned lion stayed with Aliyah for the day and never left her side until both saw Kovu and Nala happily running towards them with a smile.

Simba sucked in a breath. Now what were they happy about? Surely something happened to them to make them so happy and hyper.

Could they possibly...?

"Simba! Great news!" Kovu purred loudly as he slide to a stop. "You won't believe it!"

Simba chuckled. "What happened, Kovu?"

"We're having another cub!" Nala said and Kovu nuzzled her. "After so long too..."

"I'm hoping this cub won't... y'know..." Kovu mumbled under his breath and Simba gave a warm look.

The golden cousin got to his paws and walked towards his younger cousin and gave a nuzzle before looking at Nala. "The cub will be fine. Besides, it was a one time thing, a lot things like that happen with the first cub for most animals."

"But... it's almost been a few months since..." Kovu trailed off, remembeing his first cub who didn't get the chance to see the outside world. "I just don't want to lose this one."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "And you won't. Just believe in yourself that you'll keep the cub, that's all."

"You think it would work?" The future king questioned. "I mean, yeah, this cub will be born out of wedlock, but..."

"Kovu, enough," Simba said. "Give it some time and you'll see it'll be fine."

The two mates looked at each other before nodding their heads, thankfull for the advice their friends gave them and began to head back to Pride Rock for some time for themselves, and once they were out of sight, Aliyah nuzzled her mate and Simba nuzzled back.

"Are you wishing you had a cub now?" Aliyah asked her mate.

Simba blinked in surprised. "What? Why would I be wishing for that?"

"Simba, honestly, it's not hard to see you want to be a father." Aliyah smirked. "Admit you felt a little jealous when they first found out about becoming parents once and now you feel jealous once again knowing they're going to be parents again."

"Well, I mean, I guess I did feel jealous when they first found out," Simba admitted. "But the jealously faded!"

Aliyah gave him a look. "Did it now?"

"Okay, not really," Simba muttered. "But I swear, I'm over it now."

"Are you really?"

Simba frowned at his mate and rolled his amber eyes. "Aliyah, really, stop trying to make me feel like I'm lying to myself."

"Whatever you say," Aliyah smiled before giving her mate a nuzzle. "So, when does Malka and Tama leave for their little trip?"

"Malka said they're leaving in about three days or so," Simba explained, sitting down with Aliyah by his side. "They have to tell their mothers and make sure they'll be allowed back in the Pride after coming back."

Aliyah rose an eyebrow. "Scar won't let them back in?"

"That's just it, they don't know if Kovu will be king by the time they return," Simba sighed. "I just want Kovu to let them back in so I can have my strongest member back."

While Simba knew very well that Malka wouldn't betray the guard and run off from his duties as the strongest, he wondered why Malka and Tama were going on this little trip, though Malka had explained firmly that Tama wanted to see the other prides.

However he knew it would to do them some good, and as they walked around the Pride Lands, Simba's mind wondered off into an unknown part of his mind where he actually did have cubs. And he could see them playing with his father and mother.

Calling them grandma and grandpa, and having a wonderful time with them. It made Simba smile and Aliyah caught him smiling about it. Expect she didn't know what he was smiling about.

"What are you smiling about?" Aliyah asked him.

Simba snapped back into reality. "Oh, thinking about something, Aliyah."

"What about?" She questioned.

"Just something about my life," Simba purred. "Possibly the future where we do have cubs and what not. Things like that."

"Simba, let me ask you something," Aliyah stated and Simba gulped. "Do you truly want cubs?"

Simba shifted on his paws. Yes, he wanted cubs, but was it too soon? "That's, um... Yes, I want cubs, and I get it's too soon..."

"It's not too soon," Aliyah laughed. "We're the right age, and besides, Kovu and Nala are going to have a cub, maybe even our friends."

"Are... are you saying you wanna have a cub?" Simba nudged her side with a playful smile. "Are you?"

"Maybe I am," Aliyah smirked. "I can picture having a cute little boy who looks so much like you, with a red tuff, and amber eyes. Acting brave like his daddy and causing trouble all around, with a little brother at his side..."

"Little brother?" Simba smirked back. "What happened to a little sister?"

"Or a little sister at his side," Aliyah rolled her eyes. "And they're playing with all the other cubs in the land."

Simba purred and nuzzled his mate. "Shall we start trying for a cub ourselves?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

The two shared a loving look before going on with their walk around the Pride Lands while all the animals relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their day.


	18. Chapter 18

Things were going great until Simba and Aliyah reached Pride Rock to find everyone circled around each other, looking down and Simba pushed through to find the one thing he didn't want to see. Scar laying there not moving.

He tried whispering to ask his father about what happened but Mufasa kept quiet as his eyes were closed and Simba saw a few tears rolling down his golden fur and his heart snapped. No one answered the red maned lion and when it was all over, Kovu was told he needed to become king. Though the new king said he needed time to recover before he could take over, Mufasa told him the Land needed a king.

Though he didn't speak a word, Simba wanted to know what happened. Everyone could see it in his eyes that he did, him and Aliyah wanted to know. Kovu never answered any questions that came from his pride and he was forced to bring all the males lion together. Minus Tor, Kozy, and Mufasa, as they knew the rules.

No one expected this meeting, and Scar's warning about the other males rung in Kovu's ears as he kept his eyes closed for another before reopening them.

"All of you have a choice," Kovu growled with a stern, serious, tone. "You can leave the Pride or you can stay and never challenge me for the throne."

Mwanga looked up, his blue eyes shined with a bit of fear. His heart wasn't beating steady as he thought this meeting would be for something else. "Kovu, what are you saying?" He questioned his friend. "You aren't like this at all."

"Mwanga, my father is dead, and I'm king! I have to keep my throne and make sure no one challenges me," Kovu explained.

"I won't challenge you," Mheetu promised. "You married my sister and we're brothers now, maybe not by blood, but I always thought of you as a little brother I never had. Even if I did tease you in the past, I will always make sure you have the throne, Kovu."

Kovu gave his brother-in-law a smile. "That means a lot, Mheetu, you're free to leave."

As Mheetu left the meeting, Simba took a step and began speaking his words. Saying he wouldn't dream of challenging Kovu for the throne and Malka added he was going to leave the Pride Lands with Tama for awhile, and Kovu promised they would be allowed back in if Malka didn't challenge him.

Both were excused. Leaving Tojo, Chumvi, and Mwanga left, while Kovu waited for their words and to excuse them of the meeting.

"My family is here," Chumvi spoke up after a few moments. "I'm not leaving and I have no interest in your throne, your majesty." He gave a bow to Kovu.

"You are to leave the meeting my good freind," Kovu nodded.

Tojo and Mwanga looked at each other before Tojo stepped up. "Eh, I couldn't careless what happens to me but I know I want to protect you and the throne, sire. So, I'm stayin' maybe I'll take a trip around with Banou."

Then it was just Mwanga left and Kovu glared daggers at him.

"My father never really trusted you," Kovu hissed out. "What's your answer to this?"

Mwanga shifted a little. "I... I won't challenge you to the throne, Kovu."

Kovu frowned inwardly. One lion had to leave! Surely they were all joking when it came to this, right? The pride had too many male lions around. But he guessed it wouldn't make a difference, many Prides had about three or four lions.

What could happen?

* * *

The sun rose up as the day where Nala and Kovu would take Scar and Zira's place as king and queen. Though it wasn't told how Scar died and Simba wanted to know. Kovu said he would never tell how his father died because he had no idea himself.

When Kovu awoke, he found his Pride waiting for him outside the cave as he waited for the animals to show up for the ceremony.

"Are you doing okay?" Nala asked.

"No." Kovu sighed, looking at his paws. "Dad can't suddenly die just like that! It's strange for him to go like that..."

Nala nuzzled her mate. "Maybe it was his age, maybe he was ill and didn't tell anyone to keep us calm."

Looking up at the sky with his emerald green eyes, Kovu held back tears and silently wondered why his father left him. Knowing he would've been a good grandfather to his unborn cubs.

When the animals showed up, the two made their up to the peak and let out a loud, thunderous, roar. First Kovu, as he was the blood heir to the throne, and then Nala, singling she was the queen along with Kovu as the king.

The subjects all let out cries of joy.

"Don't worry," Nala whispered as they headed back down. "Everything will be fine."

"Speaking of which, how far are you?" Kovu whispered back.

"Six weeks," The queen purred.

* * *

Simba never thought his uncle would die so suddenly and when he found Zira alone, he padded up to her and sat down next to her while she went on about how she wished Scar lived on.

"Aunt Zira?" Simba began. "Can I ask you something?"

Zira frowned. "If it's about how Scar died, I can tell you it was of his age."

"Age? I thought he had a few good years left," Simba blinked.

"As did I, but Rafiki said it was something to do with his age," Zira sighed before getting up and slowly making her way somewhere else. "The Pride Lands are in good paws with Kovu and Nala as King and Queen."

The golden lion looked down before he got back on his paws and moved to find his mate, seeing as Zira wouldn't want to talk much longer if Simba just wanted to speak about his deceased uncle.

On his way, he past his mother and father, both were still griveing.

"I just don't understand, Sarabi," Mufasa muttered. "How did..."

"Muffy," Sarabi sighed. "We have to let it go, Scar's much happier where he is now."

Mufasa looked at his mate than at the sky. "I believe that's true. I just hope Kovu can manage the Pride Lands."

"He's a strong lion," Sarabi smiled. "He'll be a fine king."

"No doubt." Mufasa agreed.

There was no doubt a new era had begun.


	19. Chapter 19

No matter what anyone said, Kovu was nervous. It was the end of his wife's pregnancy, and she was birthing his cub. His heir! Simba and Aliyah were expecting, Malka and Tama left the Pride Lands for awhile, Chumvi and Kula were trying for a cub, Tojo and Banou planned to have just one cub, and Mheetu and Timira were perfectly fine without cubs.

In short, no one could help Kovu calm down.

"Kovu, ease down." Simba told his cousin with little help behind his tone. "She'll be fine."

"Not helping," Kovu answered with one slight glare, Rafiki refused to let him in. "Is it always going to take this long for lionesses to birth a cub?" He had never actually been waiting for a lioness to birth a cub before and he was scared. Scared his cub might end up like his or her's sibling.

"Dude," Mheetu smiled. "Nala's strong and besides, every lion acts like that when their lioness is birthing their cub."

"Mheetu," Kovu frowned. "You aren't going to feel like this... I think."

"I don't care if I can't have cubs," Mheetu said. "I'm perfectly happy with just my mate and such, and I'm going to have a little nephew or neice."

"Everything is just... scary now."

Simba gave Kovu a look. "You just don't want to lose the cub, is all. You think I'm not scared for Aliyah's due date?"

"Simba..."

"Kovu," Tor spoke up. "Listen, Rafiki is doing all he can. You should've seen Scar and Mufasa, plus myself, when you, Simba, Nala, and Mheetu were being born! We barely sat still for a moment."

"Really?" Kovu asked.

Tor nodded and Kovu sat still once again. It felt like hours before Rafiki came out of the den, and Kovu met him with a worried expression. The shaman just laughed and said he could go in and meet his queen and cubs.

Running into the den, the king was met with Nala purring at three small cubs at her side and his green eyes widen. Three cubs. He had triplets!

Triplets!

The first one of the triplets was a light furred one, the same color as Tor's fur but lighter making it seem like a white color. The paws weren't colored at all but the underbelly and muzzle were light-cream like Nala and the nose was shaped like Kovu's and black.

The second cub was more like Kovu in color but much more like Nala in shape. The same auburn fur and the paws, muzzle and underbelly were a more pale-orange color, the nose was shaped like Nala's and was black. The second one was more close to Nala than the others.

The last one of the triplets was a light peach-ish furred one with a light beige muzzle, underbelly, and paws. The nose was purple shaped like Nala's nose but every so often as the cub breathed Kovu could see it change shap into his nose shape.

"Nala, they're so beautiful," Kovu purred loudly kissing his mate's forehead. "What are the genders of our cubs?"

"One boy and two girls," Nala explained. "I thought you should name the cubs as you need to approve the names of the cubs as King."

Kovu looked down to his son and thought of a name. "Sariel, for our son." Then to his first daughter. "As for our first daughter, she can be named Akina." Finally his eyes landed on the last born of the triplets. "Kiara. Her name can be Kiara."

The queen gave a purr and nuzzled her cubs. "Perfect names for our little ones. Who's to be ruling...?"

"Laws state that the first born is to, I expect Sariel was born first?" Kovu questioned and Nala nodded. "Very well, Sariel is going to be king."

"We'll have his ceremony in four days," Nala said as Kovu laid down beside as the rest of their family got to meet the three cubs.

First Tor and Sarafina, then Zira, Simba and Aliyah, and Mheetu. Mwanga and Kala were the last ones to meet them and when the two rules were left alone, Kovu picked up his son and placed him in between his paws.

Sariel was the first one to open his eyes to reveal emerald green eyes shining up at his father, then was Kiara having reddish-brown eyes, and Akina having sapphire blue eyes.

"If only dad could see you three," Kovu whispered to himself. "Maybe even your sibling that never got to live... if only they could see you now..." He lowered his head to give Sariel a nuzzle

Sariel placed his tiny paws on his father's muzzle, trying to keep him from moving going away and Kovu smiled.

"Hey little guy..." Kovu purred as Nala watched with love. "You're gonna make daddy and mommy proud, being the next king."

"He's going to have a heart of a king," Nala said. "Just like you."

"A heart of a king?" Kovu blinked. "Me?"

Nala nodded and Kovu rolled his eyes before he placed Sariel back by his sisters and the boy accidently, gently, kicked Akina in the face as Kiara bite his ear.

The two smile as they watched their little ones.

Out in the sky, Scar smiled happily watching his family with a small creamy-pale auburn cub with sapphire eyes by his side.


End file.
